


New places, new faces

by denimdisaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: <33, Doctor AU, F/F, alrighty so the inosaku is basically just the last paragraph but ITS RLY GAY, also they all have rly cool jobs, everyone is gay noone is straight, neji is a fashion designer! aint that rad, noone, uuuh also this is for jam!! here u go buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She placed the last box on her desk with a satisfied sigh. It had been a long day.<br/>The move was an extreme last minute decision and she had been packing her things for two days straight, spending all night travelling to get to her new clinic in time. She wasn't exactly content and happy about it. She already missed Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi and Tsunade and- she cut herself off. There was no use in thinking about them right now. A new city, a new clinic, new people. She had complained about there not being anyone to date in the Leaf village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New places, new faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jam :3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jam+%3A3).



> LMAO WHATS THAT TITLE THO
> 
> hello m' people. it has been a long time. im stressed as fuck. im gonna post like a shitton of works all at once n i have like five more to write AND html code n i have a day. fuck my fucking life so hard im so dead
> 
> its nice tho!! i mean i lov to finish fics bc ppl r so nice n kind <333  
> alrite i hope u have fun w/ this bc i wrote it handwritten in class n transcribed it on the 22nd. im v last minute here n no i dont have my life togethre
> 
> merry christmas jam i hope u enjoy this incredibly messy almost-fic <3333

She placed the last box on her desk with a satisfied sigh. It had been a long day.  
  
The move was an extreme last minute decision and she had been packing her things for two days straight, spending all night travelling to get to her new clinic in time. She wasn't exactly content and happy about it. She already missed Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi and Tsunade and- she cut herself off. There was no use in thinking about them right now. A new city, a new clinic, new people. She had complained about there not being anyone to date in the Leaf village.  
  
The dial on the digital clock in the bookcase showed off 23:42. If she wanted the clinic open the day after tomorrow she had to wake up in about six hours. Her employees would be arriving at 9 and she wanted the place a little bit cleaner by then. She dusted off her hand on her pants and turned off the lights. The place was nice. The city looked pretty enough and the clinic was in surprisingly good shape. Her apartment was close, too. She calculated the distance in her head as she locked up the place. Two blocks, maybe three? Close enough to bike. It was kind of hot outside considering how late it was, too. The city was small. Her car got a parking spot right across the street when she arrived and the street was still nowhere near crowded. There was no way a clinic would make it - if it hadn't been so that the closest hospital or medical clinic was in the next city, almost an hour away. Tsunade was kind to give her this opportunity.  
  
She stepped out and locked her car again. Her apartment building didn't look too shabby. And living on the fifth floor without an elevator made for great exercise, she told herself as she climbed the stairs. Maybe the local gym even had a boxing club, and if not she would just make do with herself.  
  
It was half past midnight before she got to bed. The bed was comfortable, the sheets cool and clean against her skin. Her apartment had a nice view of the city as well. She even had a balcony that _didn't_ look like it was going to fall apart if you stepped on it. She smiled to herself. Perhaps this move wouldn't be so bad.  
  
  
oOoOo  
  
  
Her employees seemed nice enough.  
  
Hinata - the nurse - was a bit shy, but she seemed capable and she (bravely) told Sakura that she was working on her social anxiety and that she was doing pretty well. She was cute, although she wasn't Sakura's type. And apparently she had a girlfriend named Tenten.  
  
The veterinarian (? She hadn't known that she would be monitoring a wall-to-wall vet station? Trust Tsunade to forget to mention a detail like that), Kiba, was _very_ fond of dogs and Sakura wondered if he would give the patients allergic reactions. Was he a furry? Maybe. Well, it wasn't her business and she wasn't one to judge. The only real problem with him were his manners and that he kept sneaking that dog of his into the clinic, but hey, nobody's perfect. It could be worked on.  
  
Aburame, the bug boy, was the weirdest. He said he was "a little bit of everything", which honestly just put her off, so she told him to be the receptionist if nothing else came up. He kept fiddling with something underneath his clothes, and when she demanded to know what it was he pulled out a handful of termites and that was pretty much the most disgusting thing that Sakura had ever been through. _No bugs inside the clinic._ New rule. They could freak out the patients, after all.  
  
Apparently they were all trained to at least assist during surgeries, which meant that since she had the education and permission they could perform minor operations. Sakura was satisfied. The clinic (and vet station) got cleaned up quicker than expected, so it was only around 2:30pm when they were done for the day. There wasn't really anything to do at her apartment (besides cleaning and unpacking, and that was just... no), so she decided tho take a look around the city to see if there was anything interesting. There were some shops around the clinic that she could check out.  
  
  
oOoOo  
  
  
There was a pizzeria named Choji's next to the vet station. She was actually not that fond of pizza, but it couldn't hurt to make friends with the other people who worked in the area.  
  
The place was cozy, with floor tiles and wallpapers that hinted at a pittoresque design. It smelled good too. She eyed the food that a couple was eating. It did look kind of nice... And it wasn't greasy. Hm. Perhaps she'd actually eat here sometime if the owner was nice enough.  
  
Choji was kind and he had a rumbling laugh that would make anyone feel happy and included. He kept snacking on something, Sakura couldn't see what it was, and asked her lots of questions about her work which she happily answered.  
  
He was also very, very blunt.  
  
"So, straight or not?"  
  
Sakura blinked. "Excuse me...?"  
  
Choji stared her down with an unimpressed look. "Heterosexual. Are you straight or are you not."  
  
"I got what you meant, it just seemed really blunt to ask? I'm not though, I'm bi. But with a preference to girls."  
  
Choji continued to munch on her snacks and they became quiet, as if Choji was contemplating her statement and Sakura waited for his reply. What if they were bigoted in this town...? They couldn't be, right, since Hinata and the Tenten girl were dating?  
  
"Kay. Same as me then, although I prefer guys. But you do your thing. Just curious whether we would get a straightie in this city or nah. Glad we didn't, honestly. But don't tell any of the people who only live here that I said that, because one of them is most likely hetero and it wouldn't be good for business if word got out that I don't like 'em very much."  
  
"No prob, big guy. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
"Good, good. You taking a look around the city?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Finished up the clinic way earlier than expected - all thanks to Hinata and Kiba and Aburame, honestly - and thought I'd introduce myself to all of you."  
  
Choji grinned as if he was satisfied with her choice. "Nice. Tell Shikamaru I say hello when you check out his place, alright?"  
  
"Sure? But uh, why don't you go and say hi to him yourself? No offense, I'll gladly do it, just seems suspicious to me."  
  
Choji _blushed_. It was faint and it could probably be blaimed on the lightning or the cold, but there was definitely a blush on his cheeks. Kind of cute.  
  
Sakura smirked. "Wait, don't tell me, I know why. Don't worry, I'll say hi to your crush from you."  
  
"This is why I prefer guys, jeez. You women are too damn perceptive," he said with a sigh, but he couldn't keep himself from laughing that funny laugh of his.  
  
Yeah, the owner was definitely nice enough.  
  
  
oOoOo  
  
  
There was a tattoo saloon across the street. She had thrown a quick glance at the displayed art earlier and it looked incredibly good. Naruto had talked about getting a tattoo (and on his stomach, no less! That would hurt!), so maybe she could see if it was worth recommending? Yeah. That seemed like a good plan. She hurried across the street, more out of habit than out of fear for incoming cars, especially since all cars but delivery cars and other vehicles related to the stores were forbidden.  
  
The sign said they were open, so she went inside, but the shop was oddly empty. Perhaps they were in the back...? Well, at least this provided her with the opportunity with the opportunity to look around of looking around without having to explain herself, and she would gladly take it. And there was so much to look at! Artworks covered the walls. The style reminded her of calligrapy, somehow. It was neat and clean and looked like it was made with ink brushes, artistic ink splotches covering parts of the works and creating an interesting effect. The paintings and drawings seemed almost _alive_. Even though they didn't look realistic in the same way as those drawings that were like photographs did, she half expected the tiger she was staring at to start moving. It felt like it was looking at her and she turned around, despite knowing how ridiculous it was to expect to see something. Except there _was_ someone watching her. Not a painting, thank the stars, but a person. An extremely pale person. Their hair and eyes, however, were as black as possible. Maybe they were the artist? It was kind of dumb to assume so because of how they looked, but then again, she hadn't seen anyone else here.  
  
"Hello," they said. Their voice was kind of nice. They were really pretty too, even if they weren't Sakura's type. A bit too quiet. A shadow to the limelight.  
  
"Hey," she lamely replied. What was she supposed to say...  
  
"Are you looking for a tattoo?"  
  
"No, not really. I have a friend who might be interested though, so I thought I'd look around."  
  
The person nodded. "You're new, aren't you?" They asked, and Sakura nodded back. "You have strange hair," they pondered and stared at it.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said with a frown, but the stranger only resumed talking without acknowledging her question.  
  
"It's pretty," they stated, and there was something like curiousity on their face, although it was so blank it was hard to know. They looked her in the eye. Maybe her confusion showed, because their eyes widened - in surprise? Understanding? - and they flipped through the book in their hands, frowning.  
  
"Was that an odd thing to say?" They asked tentatively, and there was a slight uncertainity in their voice. Sakura glanced at the book cover. _Body language, tone of voice and word choice - a field guide in communication_. Oh boy. That was oddly endearing somehow. How hard they were trying.  
  
"Ah, no, not really. However, people usually react better to 'special' than to strange. Special makes them feel like they're one of a kind instead of freaky, if you know what I mean? But thanks. I like my hair too."  
  
The person smiled a teeny tiny smile at her. "Thank you. I'm Sai."  
  
"Sakura," she replied, unsure of whether Sai was their first or last name.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Sakura-san. Was there anything else or could I go back to work?"  
  
"Ah, sorry for keeping you from it! Are you the artist?"  
  
"Yes. I run this place by myself, although Ino-san and Shikamaru-san sometimes help me with cleanup and paperwork."  
  
"Man, you're really good... These drawings are amazing!"  
  
Sai gave her another small smile, one that looked a little more proud and satisfied. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
"Yes, yes of course! I run the new clinic across the street, so we'll probably see each other again. Bye for now, Sai." She said and walked out of the clinic.  
There weren't any customers in there from what she had seen, and the place was clean, so it was highly possible that they were lying about working, but it was alright. She knew lots of people who needed breaks after spending too much time with people and she had no idea what kind of day Sai had had. She, though?  
  
She had had a pretty good day so far.  
  
  
oOoOo  
  
  
There was a really nice bookstore next to Sai's tattoo shop that was owned by a lazy guy named Shikamaru who was way smarter than he let on. The bookstore was designed in an oldfashion country style, like something found in Italian villages, and Sakura had the fleeting thought that maybe Shikamaru and Choji had designed their places together.  
  
"Choji says hi, by the way," she told him when he first introduced himself.  
  
Shikamaru shook his head, but there was a small smile playing on his lips. "His shop is _literally_ across the street. We _live together_. And yet he tells you to say hello for him? Ridiculous, really..."  
  
He actually took out a cigarette and a lighter. In a _bookstore_. Sakura slapped it out of his hand.  
  
"Are you crazy? Were you honestly going to light one of those cancer sticks in a bookstore? Full of, I don't know, books? Very flamable books? Don't you have a smoke detector in here?"  
  
Shikamaru stared at her for almost a minute. "Shit, you're right," he finally said and put the cigarette back in the package.  
  
"Not so fast, mister." Shikamaru looked at her again. "You give me that package."  
  
"What? No way, this was expensive."  
  
"And in addition to damaging your lungs, making your skin dry out and become gray-ish, making you loose weight, get various types of cancer, cause nerve damage and so on, these murder sticks will continue to cost you lots and lots of money unless you stop with them. Honestly, I'd rather have you smoke weed. There is not a single positive thing that is good about cigarettes."  
  
"Hey, all non-smokers die too. Let me enjoy my freedom."  
  
"Don't even try to use that argument with me," she fumed. "That is like saying that hey, all murder victims should have died anyways! Genocide is okay because eventually, they would have died! Maybe not to that extent, and at least smokers consent to dying, but for the love of everything quit this disgusting habit that is making you taste weird and look stupid. I highly doubt that dying at the age of fourty is worth that numb feeling, is it?"  
  
"Maybe I want-"  
  
"If you want to die I am getting you help. Seriously. Anything but smoking."  
  
"Fine, fine, _mother_."  
  
Sakura huffed. Better to be a mother hen than let one of her future patients die from lung cancer.  
  
She asked him about the store and Shikamaru insisted that he only had it because he needed too and that he didn't care too much about the other shopowners, but she caught the way his eyes softened when he talked about his friends and how he kept a shelf with books he thought that they would be interested in. Psychology and art books for Sai, cooking for Choji. Books on animal care for Kiba. Flowers for someone named Ino, haircare and fashion magazines for Neji, whoever that was, and martial arts for Hinata's girlfriend, Tenten, and a guy called Rock Lee. Interesting. She offhandedly mentioned that she liked boxing and that she was the new doctor, and she could have sworn that she heard Shikamaru mutter something about _Medicin throughout history_.  
  
She smiled at him before excusing herself and walking out of the shop. What an endearing guy.  
  
  
oOoOo  
  
  
There was a combined dojo-gym to the right of the bookstore and it was owned by Tenten and Rock Lee. It made sense, of course, that the books Shikamaru kept for them would reflect not only their interests but also their professions, but the dojo seemed oddly out of place. Tenten was kind though. And pretty. She didn't know anything about boxing, but she promised Sakura that she could use the training dolls and that she would teach her how to use kunai knives.  
  
"All people need to know how to wield at least one weapon," she said.  
  
"What if said weapon is your fist, then?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tenten considered it, drumming her fingers against her chin. "Well I mean, that's better than nothing, but I still think that you need to learn how to fight using something else too. There are pros and cons of both, you know?"  
  
"It's good to know how to take out someone if you've lost your weapons, but weapons are also a great advantage and if you ever were to end up in a knife fight - more likely than you'd think, been there, done that - you sort of need to know how to wield one or you'll die," she continued.  
  
Tenten had been in a _knife fight_? Damn. Her clinic might turn out to become more popular than she had expected.  
  
"Did you... Win?" She hesistantly asked.  
  
Tenten laughed at her. She had a pretty nice laugh, sort of hoarse and interesting. "'Course I did! I wouldn't own a dojo if I lost things like knife fights!"  
  
Sakura resisted the urge to say that knife fights were not exactly something most people fought _and won_.  
  
Rock Lee was... interesting. He ran the gym part of the place and he talked to Sakura about the beauty of youth for 36 (and a half) minutes before she managed to excuse herself. And the way he was dressed... Bowl cut and spandex? In the 21st century? He was nice though, thankfully. But he seriously needed to come visit her for a check-up.  
  
"So everytime I fail to meet the deadline, I walk around the city on my hands a hundred times! And if I don't complete that before the sun sets, I do three thousand push-ups before going to bed."  
  
"Excuse me? Lee, do you realize that that you will literally die if you keep that up?"  
  
"Ah, but that makes my youth even more beautiful, doesn't it? Knowing that it might all end ~"  
  
"You are coming down to the clinic first thing tomorrow, no excuses."  
  
She glanced at her watch. 4:14 already? She would need to hurry if she wanted to visit the last two shops before they closed.  
  
  
oOoOo  
  
  
There was a surprisingly fancy clothing store next to the gym/ dojo, and it was run by Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji, who was just as gorgeous as she was. His hair looked incredibly silky, and it was long, really long. She wondered how he managed to keep it pretty at that length. Maybe it was in the Hyuuga genes... He was snarky and sarcastic though, but still clever and interesting to listen to. Even if he _was_ kind of selfabsorbed. Sakura was sure he had a good reason.  
  
He seemed pretty lively though, and he absolutely _loved_ the city. He was incredibly glad to live here and told her that there right now wasn't any place he'd rather be - even if he also dreamed of travelling the world.  
  
"I'm actually going to Milan in February, for the fashion show. I'm _finally_ getting a chance to show off my designs in one of the four fashion capitals."  
  
"Is that... Good?"  
  
"Good? It's wonderful! They've got Gucci, Prada, all the hot-shots! And I get a spot amongside them? It's more than good, I tell you that!"  
  
It was kind of interesting to see him geek out like that. The entire conversation he had been pretty stone-faced, only raising an eyebrow and saying something sassy in return to whatever Sakura talked about. Seeing him this excited felt... Exclusive. Special.  
  
His clothes really _were_ good though. Most of the designs were sharp and clean-cut, minimalistic, but there were certain collections with more colour and more daring patterns - such as the one with lots of glitter, which Sakura was certain would make a person feel very sarcastic, and the one that looked royal and extremely high-class, and the one with sexuality flags and cryptic messages sneakily sewn onto pockets and sleeves. Her favourite was the armor jacket that had a homosexuality flag on the buttons and that said _h8 the str8s_ in several languages at the hem. It seemed like a childish thing to have been produced by Neji of all people, but it was pretty and she liked the message. She could imagine him being pissed of and sewing the first example with a frown.  
  
"Hey, Neji, why is this collection cheaper than the others?" She said and pointed to the collection she had dubbed the Gay, since she was great with names. Gr8. Hah.  
  
"Oh, it's so that non-straights can buy it if they wanna. I sell it under another name, since I don't want to be associated with low-price clothing, but it's selling surprisingly well. Especially during Pride. Those things sell like Vaseline."  
  
"... Vaseline?"  
  
Neji made a non-committal wave with his hand. "It's an expression in another language and I messed it up when trying to translate. Never mind it."  
  
She didn't mind, of course - after all, she was a polite person - but she kept it in mind. Sells like vaseline? If only vaseline sold that well, damn. She'd be a very rich doctor.  
  
  
oOoOo  
  
  
There was a flowershop next to the veterinary station.  
  
Logically, it should belong to the person Shikamaru saved flower books for, Ino, but that told her nothing.  
  
The shop was cute. The flowers were arranged to create a soft atmosphere, with orange flowers placed next to pink and yellow, pink with red and purple, purple with blue and black. There were an amazingly huge amount of different colour combinations. It, along with the pittoresque decor - the whole city seemed to follow the same design -, the natural stone floor, the koi pond with the small waterfall, the lightning... It all created a dreamy feeling. Fantasy-like.  
  
"Hey," said someone from behind her. "Looking for anything special?"  
  
Sakura turned around. Apparently Ino was a girl her age, and _gorgeous_. What was it with all the pretty people in this town... Long, platina blonde hair that looked ridiculously soft - perhaps she and Neji used the same products? -, soft and silky. Eyes the colour of malachite, high cheek bones, full, pink lips that looked crazy soft. Just like her skin. Her arms looked really nice. And dear god, her nametag was placed on her right boob. Her very nice boob. Shit.  
Wait, hadn't she asked her something? She thought so. She couldn't have imagined a voice like that, right? She forced her eyes off Ino's boobs.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Ino chuckled and Sakura would be damned if it didn't make her all tingly. But then her gorgeous lips quirked up in a knowing smirk, one hand on her hip and the other toying seemingly innocently with her hair, and Sakura knew that she was screwed. She swallowed.  
  
"I asked if you were looking for something," Ino said. She caught Sakura's not-so-subtle glances towards her chest. "Or perhaps... At something?" She continued.  
  
Sakura felt her face heaten up. She sincerely hoped that it only _felt_ like she was blushing. What a great first impression she was making...  
  
"Not really, I just..." She licked her lips and raised her head to meet her gaze. "I just thought I'd introduce myself." Doctor mode. Good. Doctor mode was good, professional mode was great, she knew how to handle stuff as a professional.  
  
"Haruno Sakura. Head doctor and surgeon at the new clinic, next door." She said and helt out her hand. Ino stared at it, one eyebrow raised, her own right hand sceptically reaching out to shake it.  
  
"Yamanaka Ino... I own and run this place." Her face split in a catlike grin. "Welcome to the city, cherry."  
  
Sakura groaned. Not this again... "Haha, very original, incredibly funny. I have never in my life heard that before. As a matter of facts, actually, I _hate_ cherry-flavoured stuff."  
  
Ino didn't look surprised, but she did look curious, intrigued, and her oh-so-pretty lips were pulled up into that super sexy smirk. Really professional, Sakura.  
  
"Is that so," she purred. "Because I love them." Her voice was breathy. "Especially," she smacked her lips together, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Cherry candy," she whispered, and the bad line shouldn't have been working but her breath was tickling Sakura's ear and throat. Ino's hair was touching her. She was touching Ino's platina silk hair and she barely dared to breathe.  
But then Ino giggled and pulled away and the spell was broken. Almost. Ino was still really hot. And cute. Her gigling was _adorable_.  
  
"Cherry-flavoured stuff really is disgusting though," Sakura said.  
  
Ino put a hand over her heart - _her boob_ \- in fake hurt. "How dare you?" She shook her head. "Whatever," she sighed, "no use in trying to convince someone who obviously doesn't have any taste of the glory of cherriness..."  
  
"Is that even a word..."  
  
Ino giggled again. "Glad that you're not denying your lack of taste. It's kinda funny though, isn't it?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "What, that I don't like cherry stuff?"  
  
"No, silly. That your name is _Sakura_ and I have a cherry blossom on my left boob!"  
  
" _What?_ " Oh no, she really did not need that kind of image right now. This was disastrous news for her self-control and Ino _knew it_.  
  
"Yeah! You wanna see it?"  
  
"I uhm. Yes?" If this was a joke she was seriously going to move back home.  
  
"Good!" Ino grabbed her hand. "Come on then, I'll show you the back. And a sight you've never seen before ~" She said with a giggle and really, all Sakura could do was nod in response and follow.  
  
  
There was a pretty girl in the flower shop, and Sakura thought to herself that maybe this move wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im ded
> 
> i havent read naruto in years pls dont blame me for all the gross mischaracterisations  
> one day im gonna turn this into a multichap bc i think thatd be better? sakura could get that h8 the str8s jacket as a present or smth itd be cute
> 
> also im not a rinharu fan lmao its a v good ship but the dynamic bothers me bc of personal reasons i just chose the ill show u a sight uve never seen before line bc it fit n bc cherry blossoms duh
> 
> i got carried away w/ the artistic crap at sai's place alright  
> ALSO I HAD FUN WRITING SAKURA THE DOCTOR GETTING MAD AT SHIKAMARU'S SMOKING I REGRET NOTHING!!!  
> i rly dont like cigarettes ok they unnerve me  
> oh n neji loves the city bc hes been locked up!! for a long time?? n he got free cause he turned 18 or smth. idk. it was based of that caged bird seal alrite i love neji my child
> 
> i pulled this entire story out of my ass
> 
> merry christmas m' fellow gays  
> n to the rest merry christmas to u too


End file.
